


Moonlight

by klancestxn



Series: Adventures of First Time Parents [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff I think, Kenma and Kuroo are mentioned, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi deal with six month old Ichiro during the night. Slight fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third draft of this lol 
> 
> I would also like to thank to those who left comments on the previous one! It made me super giddy to know that you guys enjoyed my writing! Arigato!

A loud cry roused Yamaguchi from his dreamless sleep. He started to sit up but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Tsukishima was silently sitting up and slid his glasses on. Yamaguchi sighed, grateful that his husband went to tend on six month old Ichiro.

The past six months had been hectic. Being first time dads was never easy. But with Yamaguchi recovering from his C-section and going back to work on top of that had taken a toll on them both. They had their parents and close friends to help, but they felt like they would never get enough sleep.

Twenty minutes passed and Tsukishima was not back. Yamaguchi decided to check on them and wasn't the least bit surprised to find his two blond boys asleep. Tsukishima was on the floor with Ichiro lying on his chest. Yamaguchi didn't have the heart to move them but he knew his husband would be complaining the next morning if he slept on the floor.

Yamaguchi carefully lifted Ichiro and put him back in the crib with minor fussing. He crouched next to Tsukishima and lightly prodded his cheek. "Tsukki." He whispered. "Tsukki. Wake up."

Tsukishima opened one eye and got up when he saw Yamaguchi. He helped Yamaguchi up and led him to their room. They lied in bed and snuggled up to the other.

"You know one of us will have to get up in about two hours, right?" Yamaguchi mumbled.

Tsukishima sighed. "I know. But it's worth it."

Yamaguchi smiled widely. "It is. I'll take the next round."

They lied in silence, staring at each other with hooded eyes. Yamaguchi was the first to yawn and buried his face in Tsukishima's neck. "So, when are we adding another member to the Yamaguchi - Tsukishima trio?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi snorted. "Sorry, Tsukki."

Tsukishima went straight to sleep, snoring lightly. Yamaguchi stared at his husband, the moonlight making his hair look an ashen - grey. Yamaguchi never voiced it, but he loved Tsukishima's hair. Especially when it looked like how it was.

Two hours later, Yamaguchi was feeding Ichiro. He was sitting on a cushion on the floor and smiled fondly as his and Tsukki's baby held onto the bottle like a lifeline. Ichiro was a spitting image of Tsukishima. Except for the eyes and nose. Those were Yamaguchi's genes.

"I'd say you're going to be heartbreaker but we're going to show you how not to do that." He murmured. "Having a broken heart and breaking someone's heart is never fun." Yamaguchi started to talk about the time he'd gotten his heart broken by none other than Tsukishima. "Your daddy was really dense." He chuckled. "He once had a girlfriend and we weren't the same for a while. He was always with her and we only talked in club practice and when we walked to our homes. But because of that, I found friends in Hinata, Ennoshita, Daichi-san and Suga-san. Hinata was always so loud and Suga-san and Daichi-san were so caring. Ennoshita was really understanding of my situation. He went through almost the same situation with Tanaka-san. They helped me cope when daddy wasn't there for me.

"But one day, your daddy broke up with her and I felt so sorry for her. She looked so so sad. I was happy but guilty for feeling that way. I confessed to him how I felt about him months after and the rest is history." He stroked Ichiro's cheek softly. "I hope you don't have to go through that. It's never a good feeling. We'll always be here for you." He whispered. "I'll remind you every day."

He rocked Ichiro back to sleep while rubbing his tummy softly. When he went back to his room, Tsukishima was awake.

"Why are you up?"

"Never knew you felt that way."

Yamaguchi's face flushed a deep red. He had completely forgotten about the baby monitor. He whined, hiding his face in his pillow. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I'm glad I did, though." Tsukishima bit his shoulder playfully making Yamaguchi squeak out ‘Tsukki!’ “No but seriously. You never told me.”

Yamaguchi’s face flushed even darker. “I never thought it was important.” He mumbled. “Now go back to sleep. You wake up early tomorrow.”

Tsukishima huffed annoyed but didn’t push. “Okay.” He lied on his back but brought Yamaguchi to his side, hand in his husband’s hair. “Why do I have to be the one who picks up Kuroo and Kenma?”

"Because you were the one who invited them.” Yamaguchi sighed.

“I was not!” The blond protested. “And just because Kenma’s pregnant doesn’t mean we-”

“We will absolutely help them as much as we can. It’s their first baby, too, Tsukki. Kenma needs me.”

“But Daichi-san and Suga-san have two.”

“They were adopted. Kenma and I are another situation. Just keep Kuroo busy while Kenma and I talk about things he needs to do and all that kind of stuff.” Yamaguchi got more comfortable and mumbled, ‘You can have me how you want tomorrow night, Stingyshima.'

Tsukishima flushed and gulped audibly, ignoring the insult. “Okay. But only for tomorrow. He's annoying.”

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi beamed and kissed Tsukishima’s cheek before sighing and drifting off to sleep.

Tsukishima was dreading the moment he would see Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can all see, I have added KuroKen and I'm already working on their story lol I'm planning on making something like this for all of my Haikyuu!! OTP's although not all of them will have mpreg. Only a selective few. Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> I'm also thinking about when Yamaguchi's water breaks. But that's a tentative. Don't know if I will write it but maybe I will who knows!


End file.
